


Tie Me to a Purer Movement

by Scarecrowqueen



Series: The sky's questioning stars [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarecrowqueen/pseuds/Scarecrowqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God is in everything, and even this is like worship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me to a Purer Movement

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from [the Pablo Neruda poem.](http://www.poemhunter.com/poem/tie-your-heart-at-night-to-mine-love/)

The room is oil slick black save for the weak glow from a small lamp on the night table, illuminating a tiny circle along the bed beside it. Dean’s arms are tied behind his back, forearms aligned and gripping his own elbows. The black silk cord is thick but not painful, with no give despite the muscles shifting under his skin. The blindfold is also black silk, tied snugly against the back of Dean’s head the same way it was once tied around Castiel’s. Dean himself is facedown, knees drawn up beneath him to lift his hips like a ritual sacrifice face pressed to white cotton bed sheets. Castiel curls over him, accepting Dean’s offering fully, every snap of his hips bearing his bound lover deeper into the mattress. On his back Castiel is a blanket, a warm parenthesis, a heavy armour against the harsh night surrounding all sides, and Dean feels subdued, absolved.

“God is in everything, Dean.” Castiel’s voice is a harsh pant into the fine hairs at the base of Dean’s scalp, just behind his ear. “He was with me when I raised you, with you every moment you triumphed, every time you faltered. He’s in all things on this earth, in the wind, the sky, the rocks. He’s in this room here with us now…” Cas chokes off into a groan, pressing his face further into Dean, tongue snaking out to taste the sweat at Dean’s earlobe, and without warning his hips drive harder, wringing a sob from the man below him. “God is in everything, and even this is like worship, Dean. He’s with us and inside me as I’m inside you. All things eventually pass to oblivion, Dean; all things will fall away but you and I and Him. You and I are eternal my beloved, and as he is with us we will live forever.”

Dean wails his fulfillment into the bedding as Castiel’s own cry makes the windows shiver in their frames. The small bedside lamp casts them golden in its radius of influence; they are together, they are perfect, they are the only things visible.

With a rustle like feathers on skin the light clicks off, and they are silent and uncomplicated and whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Work crossposted to Fanfiction.net, the Dean/Castiel Livejournal Community and my Dreamwidth journal.


End file.
